versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales
' 'Tales (also referred to as Tales of), is a long-running series of Japanese Role-Playing Games developed by Bandai Namco. It began with Tales of Phantasia in 1995, and it is still going on to this day. Series Dictionary |-|Common terms= *'Humans:' TBA *'Spirits:' Spirits are divine creatures that one can form a contract with in order to obtain various powers. Most of them utilize elemental magic. A majority of them have reoccurring roles in most games, though their designs vary from one to the next. *'Monsters:' TBA *'Artes:' Artes are special techniques that the characters make use of in battle. Each game has its own classifications for secondary artes. *'Mystic Artes:' The strongest artes that a character can use. |-|Phantasia and Symphonia= TBA |-|Destiny= TBA |-|Eternia= TBA |-|Rebirth= TBA |-|Legendia= TBA |-|Abyss= TBA |-|Innocence and Hearts= TBA |-|Vesperia= TBA |-|Graces= TBA |-|Xillia= TBA |-|Zestiria and Berseria= *'Seraphim/Malakhim:' A spiritual race of invisible beings with the power to channel the elements. They can be tethered to humans with strong resonance in order to grant them powers. *'Malevolence:' The energy produced by one's negative feelings. Those who accumulate too much malevolence transform into Hellions. Seraphim/Malakhim who get overtaken by malevolence turn into mindless dragons. In Berseria, the Abbey masked its existence as an illness called Daemonblight. *'Resonance:' TBA *'Domain:' The area of effect where a Seraph/Malak reigns. Seraphim/Malakhim who possess a domain can fully control its environment and weather. *'Venomization:' A process by which Hellions/Daemons fight and feed on each other to grow stronger; the crucibles of malevolence are areas deeply set with malevolence where venomization was once cultivated. *'Hellions/Daemons:' An evil creature born from the overabundance of malevolence. Regular humans can't kill them. If they are purified, they can return to their original states. *'Dragons:' Winged reptilian "Harbingers of Destruction" monsters that Seraphim/Malakhim would transform into if they are taken over and exposed to the overabundance of malevolence. Regularly, they can't be purified so there is no other way to turn a dragon back to its original form, unless someone kills them. Shepherds would have a degree of experience in purifying a dragon with the help of the Squires. However, the effort would almost kill them. *'Shepherds:' Humans with a strong resonance that are tethered to powerful Seraphim/Malakhim, and possess the power to purify Hellions/Daemons. *'Squires:' Humans who acts as assistants to the Shepherd. They are able to share in a Shepherd's burden, allowing them to see Seraphim/Malakhim if they are unable and granting them the power to purify malevolence. *'Exorcists:' Religious human soldiers of the Abbey. They have strong enough resonance and purity of heart, to fight and defeat Hellions/Daemons and seek a way to eliminate them completely. *'Lords of Calamities:' Beings acquires the other means to achieve the power due to a curse of immortality, which causes them to accumulate far more grief, despair, and negative emotions than most humans are capable of in their lifetimes. It is implied that a powerful enough Shepherd can take a Lord of Calamity's place, and being able to form a contract with a dragon, in the same way the Shepherd forms contract with a Seraph/Malak, Prime Lords, and Sub Lords, may be a requirement. *'Oaths:' It is a powerful arte that grants the oathtaker special traits at a cost. *'Corsair's Scourge:' A fatal disease only humans would caught upon the seas, where the body first undergoes a high fever and eventually falls apart like sand in the later and final stages. Drinking water helps to stall the symptoms from spreading. The only medicine that can cure it are the juices from the Sale'tomah flowers. However there are no recoding about spreading disease on land, *'Armatus:' A temporary fusion of a human and their tethered Seraph/Malak. It grants them access to greater powers. In Berseria, it still carries some risks to the armatized humans. *'Empyreans:' An incredibly powerful Seraph/Malak that helps maintain the stability of the world. There are five of them. Calculations *Edna's black hole (Zestiria) *Tales of the Rays: Gefion's Black Hole (Crossovers) Knowledgeable Users NocturnBros Characters Tales of Phantasia Tales of Destiny Tales of Eternia Tales of Symphonia *Lloyd Irving *Colette Brunel *Genis Sage *Raine Sage *Kratos Aurion *Sheena Fujibayashi *Zelos Wilder *Presea Combatir *Regal Bryant *Mithos Yggdrasil *Emil Castagnier *Marta Lualdi *Tenebrae *Richter Abend *Aqua *Alice *Decus Tales of Rebirth Tales of Legendia Tales of the Abyss Tales of Innocence Tales of Vesperia Tales of Hearts Tales of Graces Tales of Xillia *Milla Maxwell *Jude Mathis *Ludger Will Kresnik *Alvin (Tales of Xillia) *Leia Rolando *Elize Lutus *Rowen J. Ilbert *Muzét *Gaius (Tales of Xillia) *Agria *Jiao *Presa *Wingul Tales of Zestiria *Sorey *Mikleo *Alisha Diphda *Rose (Tales of Zestiria) *Lailah (Tales of Zestiria) *Edna (Tales of Zestiria) *Dezel *Zaveid *Heldalf Tales of Berseria *Velvet Crowe *Laphicet *Rokurou Rangetsu *Magilou *Eizen *Eleanor Hume *Artorius Collbrande *Melchior Mayvin *Shigure Rangetsu *Innominat Category:Series Category:Video Game Series Category:Anime and Manga Series Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tales Category:Under Construction